


Just the Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Because I also love the Victorian era, Contains lots of Victorian trivia, Dadsona is called Aaron, Damien is too precious for this world, Fluff, M/M, Takes place after the Happy ending, Trans Male Character, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amanda is off to college and Aaron needs some comfort in the turbulent times. Damien is there to help him through, but they have many challenges to face.





	Just the Beginning

"Do you know the directions to the college after you get off the plane?"

"Yes, dad."

The buzz of the airport hummed around the small family as they made their way towards the 'National Flights' terminal. Amanda was dragging her suitcase across the polished floor with her father striding along beside his daughter, shouldering her backpack which he had kindly offered to carry.

"You won't get lost, will you?"

"No, dad."

"And are you sure you've got everything? We have time to make a trip back, just about." 

"Three bags full, pops." Amanda replied, smirking. "Calm down, I'll be fine."

Her father, Aaron, heaved a heavy sigh and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder. "I know you will, but you know me."

"All too well. Don't worry about me, pops."

Aaron smiled, though it was more of an upset grimace. "I'll miss you so much, Manda."

"Hey, save the crying 'till we get to the boarding gates." Amanda joked. "You'll be okay, you have all the cool dads in the cul-de-sac to get along with. And that includes Damien."

At the mention of the name, Aaron's facial expression softened slightly. "I suppose."

The student gave an almost musical laugh. "You two lovebirds. Don't get up to anything too frisky while I'm gone!" 

With a splutter, Aaron stared at his daughter in horror. "We're not that close!"

"I was kidding, dad. Anyway, just stay happy and don't miss me too much, deal?"

"I'll try and stay happy, but I'm not sure about the second half of your sentence." Aaron responded, planting a kiss on the top of Amanda's head. "Promise me you'll call everyday?"

"Ah hah, I'll try."

"At least every other day?"

"Now that promise, I can make."

"Fine." he huffed. The pair entered the terminal entrance and turned a corner, seeing the boarding gates in the distance. Amanda heard her father make an audible gulping sound and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"It's okay, pops."

Shaking slightly with nerves, Aaron took a deep breath and squeezed Amanda's hand back. "I know, I know. Just don't forget to stay safe, study well and keep in touch, okay?"

"I'll try my best."

"At what?" 

"At studying well."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "At least I don't have to worry about you making firm friends."

"Good point!" Amanda chuckled. They neared the metal gates, slowing down their pace and tightening their hold on each other's hands.

"I, uh, guess this is it." Aaron muttered, feeling the backs of his eyes begin to sting with tears.

"Dad, you know I'll try and get back for the winter holidays. The months will fly by." her voice was quiet, trying to keep steady.

"And I'll try and get a job so that you can get back." 

"Don't overwork yourself, though."

"I won't, I promise. No need to worry." Aaron looked at the gates. "So, have you got your boarding pass?"

The teenager nodded, taking the slip of card out of her jacket pocket. While she did so, another piece of card fell out onto the floor. Swiftly, Aaron picked it up to examine it.

It was a Polaroid photograph, showing a grinning male face and shoulder cradling an infant Amanda. 'We love you, Amanda' was written neatly at the bottom in black marker. Silently, the small family looked at it, remembering the story that Aaron had told Amanda when they moved to Maple Bay.

"You wanna take it?" asked Aaron quietly.

"Only if you want me to." Amanda replied.

"Of course." Aaron said, handing it back to his daughter. "Alex would be so proud if he saw you now, going to such a good arts college."

"Yeah..." she murmured, pocketing the photograph, holding it as if it was delicate like thin glass.

Tears were beginning to glaze Aaron's eyes. He quickly turned his head away from Amanda, so she wouldn't see.

"I'd.... I'd better get going. Don't want to miss my flight."

Her father pulled her into a tight hug, starting to cry. "I'll miss you so much, my princess."

"You're gonna set me off, too!" exclaimed Amanda, feeling the tears run down her cheeks. "I'll miss you too, dad."

Aaron released the hug and handed the backpack to Amanda, lifting a hand to wipe the clear liquid off her face. "See you in winter, then."

"Sure!" Amanda perked up a little at the thought. She turned and held the boarding pass to the scanner, making the doors sweep open. Aaron's hand began to lift up in farewell.

"Goodbye, darling."

"Bye, pops." 

He was still waving, even when Amanda was just a tiny speck down the large airport corridor, the tears dripping down onto his shirt.

* * *

With a loud creak, the door of the Bloodmarch house opened and Lucien sauntered in, his face deadpan as usual. He closed the door behind him, eliciting his father's attention from the living room.

"Ah, Lucien, how was therapy today?" questioned Damien, who was dressed in his usual Gothic attire and drinking tea.

"Boring." he responded, slumping onto an armchair. "Nothing else."

He didn't care about the tedious hour in which he would sit inside a musty, beige-walled room and be commanded to converse with an equally musty therapist. Damien didn't force his son to go, they'd been receiving notice letters for several days that strongly advised Lucien to continue to attend his sessions. He was only going to therapy to shut them up.

"Well, what did you talk about?"

Lucien scowled and looked up at the ceiling. "I dunno, the therapist started getting all deep about what I want to do in the future."

Pouring a cup of steaming tea, Damien handed it to the teenager. He hesitantly took it, muttering a 'thanks'.

"Did it go well?"

"Kinda. Until I showed her my grades."

Damien's brow furrowed. "Son, just because your grades aren't perfect doesn't mean your future is going to be bad." when Lucien didn't reply, he slowly became aware that he hadn't actually seen his son's school report for a while. "When did you get your report? Don't they always send them to us just before the summer starts?"

Quickly, Lucien's facial expression hardened. "I- uh, I have it." he sighed, avoiding his father's gaze. "I collected it from the mailbox when you weren't looking."

Putting down his cup on the table, Damien placing a hand on Lucien's thin shoulder. "You know I won't get mad."

"But you'll be disappointed."

"And? We can always find ways to improve."

"There aren't any ways." Lucien grumbled, but he reached into his trouser pocket and fished out a crumpled piece of paper. It was torn in places and worn soft by the constant wear, clearly it had been in his pocket for a while. Wordlessly, he passed it to his father, who started to read it.

Most of the comments from teachers were negative, talking about his lack of effort and co-operation in class and warning Lucien to improve himself for the next year. Many of the grades were mediocre, below his targets and expected grades. One grade that wasn't was his Music grade. It was actually more than his target, printed above a positive comment from the teacher.

"See? I told you they were cra-."

"Not all of them. Look at your Music grade."

Lucien shrugged, fiddling with his piercing. "Yeah, but Music's easy."

"Not everyone would say that." Damien thought for a moment. His son was always blasting music whenever he was in his room, often accompanied by the sounds of his electric guitar. Lucien could effortlessly spend hours in the Maple Bay Music Store, sifting through aisles of CDs, vinyl records and musical instruments. "Have you ever considered a career in music?" he mused.

"No, not really."

"But from what I can see, it's your passion."

"It's too early to think about this." Lucien groaned, placing the tea cup onto the table next to Damien's. "Sure, I like music, so what?"

"Son, you love music. And you only have one year of high school left." Damien said gently. "I'm sure you could get a place at an arts college if you continue your excellent performance in your Music lessons, and maybe... improve your other grades a little as well?"

Lucien rolled his eyes, but gave a nod in response. "Sure, whatever."

"You're an intelligent young man, I know it." Damien said, smiling slightly. Getting up from the armchair, Lucien briefly looked at his father, meeting his purple gaze - he'd gotten used to Damien wearing the oddly-coloured contacts.

"Uh, thanks." he said, beginning to exit the living room towards the stairs.

"You're welcome, son." the adult looked at the grandfather clock, ticking in the corner. "Do you have any preferences for dinner tonight?"

"I'm fine with anything." Lucien replied curtly, ascending the stairs to his room. Within a few moments, Damien heard the rock music, as always. He returned to his tea, but before long, he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

It opened slightly a moment later, emitting a familiar voice from outside. 

"Hey, uh, Damien? You left the front door unlocked again." informed Aaron.


End file.
